Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
Resente * Como on ta tradui "Enchiridion" par Epicteto? Como 'manual'? **"Manual" pare conveni esata, si. Simon *Como on dise "Basque Country"? Euscada o Euscadi? La nom es "Euskadi" en euscara, ma Jorj ia tradui lo como "Euscada" an si on ave un article nomida "Euscadi" (cual me ia crea es pote es noncoreta). La nom Euscada apare tre veses en la Vicipedia. --Chabi (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2018 (UTC) **"Euscaleria" es en la disionario, derivada de "Euskal Herria" en euscara. Simon **Euskal Herria is the whole of the Basque territory, including the Spanish and the French territory. I know the whole territory is translated as Euscaleria but by I mean the Spanish autonomous community called Euskadi in Basque. **Lo debe es "Euscadi", no "Euscada", me opina. O "Comunia Autonom Euscara", natural. Simon * Transnational - transnasional ** Si, ajuntada. Simon Gramatica I am sorry if these questions have already been answered or they are quite obvious or stupid. Simon, me memora ce tu ia dise Cuando me clica la lia a "paje acaso", la plu de la pajes cual apare ave eras. Me vide eras fundal de gramatica (pe: la usa de "durante" como un preposada)., ma en la paje Preposada on vide, a fini, como "durante" es traduida como "during". Esce la paje es noncoreta? O cisa lo es parte de la gramatica vea? *La paje es noncoreta. En la tempo temprana de elefen, la vocabulo ia es presentada con multe maltapes e noncoeres. Cuando me ia ariva en la comunia en 2008, me ia labora per elimina esta eras, ma alga pajes de la vici ia es ja scriveda, e alga contribuores ia continua an usa copias vea de la disionario tra anios. Plu, per parlores de espaniol, lo pare natural ce "durante" ta es un preposada en elefen – ma lo no es. Simon Esce esta clasi es coreta? * Frase completa: ** Coordina *** Proposas coordinada liante (soma sua sinifias). Los parla e''' come. *** Proposas coordinada separante (sua elejes es escluinte). Tu va resta asi '''o va veni con me? *** Proposas coordinada oposante (un proposa coreti la otra). El es seria, ma amable. El studia multe, an tal, el no susede. *** Proposas coordinada distribuinte (presenta atas alternativa ma no escluinte entre los). *** Proposas coordinada esplicante (un proposa clari la sinifia de la presedente). El es alerjica a ovo, me vole dise, el no pote come ovo. ** Suordina *** Suproposas nomin *** Suproposas ajetivin *** Suproposas averbin ** Aposa * La distingui entre proposas coordinada e proposas suordinada es serta importante. Ma me no crede ce tu nesesa eticeti cada spesie de proposa coordinada, car la sola difere entre los es la conjunta cual los usa. La difere entre "e" e "o" es semantical, no sintatical, e donce lo no pertine vera a la gramatica, e lo no nesesa ave un nom formal. Tua clasi es confusante car lo misca la sintatica (suporosas nomin, per esemplo) e la semantica. Plu, tu lista tota puntos como suspesies de "frase completa", ma la cualia xef de un suproposa es ce lo no es un frase completa. E "aposa" no es un spesie de frase; lo es mera un fenomeno de sintatica cual pote aveni como un parte de un frase: on pote pone du formulas de nom la un pos la otra, do on ta espeta trova sola un formula de nom longo la regulas fundal. Simon ** Cisa lo ta es plu bon parla sur "frase composada" ("oración compuesta" en espaniol)? ** Si, acel es bon. (En pasa, "lo ta es plu bon parla" no es vera gramatical en elefen. On debe dise o "parla ta es plu bon" o "lo ta es plu bon si/ce on parla".) Simon * Tua esemplo con "an tal" no es coreta en mea opina. "El studia multe, ma el no susede" ta es bon, car "ma" es un conjunta e pote lia du proposas. Ma "an tal" es un averbo (o, plu esata, un formula averbin), e averbos no pote funsiona como conjuntas. En engles de esta sentenio, persones tende usa la averbo "however" como un conjunta, esata como "an tal" en tua esemplo, ma esta es nonlojical e no un bon via per segue en elefen. Simon * Simil, "me vole dise" no es un conjunta. Lo es un proposa xef, e "el no pote come ovo" es sua proposa suordinada. On no pote ajunta lo a la otra proposa xef ("el es alerjica a ovo") con mera un virgula. On nesesa usa un punto, o un punto-virgula, o un linia orizonal, e ajunta "ce": "El es alerjica a ovo – me vole dise ce el no pote come ovo." On pote evita "ce" si on trata "me vole dise" como si entre brasetas: "El es alerjica a ovo. El no pote come ovo, me vole dise." Proposas brasetida es un spesie (sintatical) de proposa cual no apare en tua clasi. Simon ---- Esce esta afirma es coreta? La formula verbin ave du strutures diferente, cual dona du clases diferente de predica: * Frases predicativa (o predica verbin): Lo es frases con un verbo predicativa, pd, la frases cual ave un verbo con sinifia, con o sin completintes. * Frases completinte sujetal? (o predica nomin): Lo es frases con verbos liante como es, deveni, pare e resta, segueda de un completinte sujetal?, cual descrive plu la sujeto. ** Computadores es macinas. – Computadores (sujeto) - es (verbo) - macinas (completinte). * Me vide no difere entre la du puntos en esta lista. "Verbo predicativa" e "verbo liante" es du nomes per la mesma cosa: un verbo cual on pote usa per ajunta un descrive de la sujeto. Esta descrive (la completinte) es vera la cosa "predicativa", no la verbo, e no la frase. "Computadores es macinas" es sintatical un frase; "computadores" es sintatical un nom, e semantical lo ave la rol de sujeto; "macinas" es sintatical ance un nom, e semantical lo ave la rol de completinte/predicativa. La predicativa pote es ance un ajetivo: "Computadores es rapida." En engles, on pote dise ance "they elected him president" and "I paint the wall blue", en cual "president" e "blue" es completintes/predicativas de la ojetos direta "the wall" e "him", ma esta no es permeteda en elefen. Simon * Tu dise "la frases cual ave un verbo con sinifia". Me no comprende esta. Tota verbos es "con sinifia", no? Simon ** En espaniol on ave du verbo: verbos copulativos e verbos predicativos. La verbos copulativos esa usada en la "cópula" cual es "verbos liante". La verbos predicativos es la resta. ** Si, la verbos liante es la verbos copulativa. En engles, "predicative verb" no es un terma multe usada, ma lo pare ave un otra sinifia. En elefen, un esemplo de un "verbo predicativa" ta es "dormi" en "el pare dormi", o "esperia" en "vive es esperia". Cuasi tota verbos es los cual espaniol nomi "verbos predicativos", donce on ta pote dise plu clar "verbo normal" o "verbo nonliante". Simon *** Me ia sabe ce la problem ia es en la terminolojia usada en espaniol e engles. Par causa de esta me no ia comprende. Oce, donce on ave du tipos de verbo: verbos liante e verbos normal o nonliante. Aora, como on nomi la frases cual usa esta verbos? Frases liante e frases normal o nonliante? *** "Frases liante" no conveni, car la frases mesma no lia. (E on ta debe dise "proposas liante", car un frase pote conteni multe proposas e multe verbos de spesies diversa.) Me no opina ce on nesesa un nom spesial per la categoria. Me sujesta dise simple "frase con verbo liante", "frase con verbo transitiva" e "frase con verbo nontransitiva". (Nota ce "liante" es un otra membro en la sistem de clasi cual inclui ance "transitiva" e "nontransitiva".) Simon Donce, esce esta es coreta? * Frases liante - los ave un verbo liante e un predica nomin * Frases nonliante - los ave un verbo nonliante o verbo normal e un predica verbin. La predica nomin es acel cual ave un verbo liante e un completinte sujetal. La predica verbin es acel cual ave un verbo nonliante sola o con otra completintes. *Esta terminolojia es bizara, an si on usa lo en espaniol. En "la eglesa es grande", la predica es "es grande". Ma lo no es "nomin". En cual modo "es grande" es "simil a un nom"? Lo no conteni an un nom. Simil per "predica verbin": tota predicas conteni verbos. Me sujesta dise simple "predica con verbo liante", "predica con verbo nontransitiva" e "predica con verbo transitiva". * Donce esce on ta pote dise predica con verbo nonliante ance? ** Serta. Si lo es lojical, lo es coreta. Ma "verbo nonliante" no es un categoria multe usosa, car lo inclui cuasi tota la verbos. Vide asi: la clases xef es "nontransitiva", "transitiva" e "liante". Simon Me ia trova asi la conseta de "completinte sujetal" cual en espaniol on nomi "atributo". *En esta gramatica de esperanto, on nomi lo "perverba priskribo" ("un descrive usante un verbo"), cual pote aida, a la min si tu pote leje esperanto. Simon * Asi, mea demanda ia es esce la "completinte sujetal" es egal a cual on nomi en espaniol atributo? Me sabe ce on ave otra completintes en elefen, ma mea demanda es sola sur esta. * Si, lo es la mesma como la "atributo". "Atribuida" (o "atribuida sujetal") ta pote es un bon nom per esta spesie de completinte ance en elefen. Simon ---- Esce esta es coreta? * Verbos ** Verbos transitiva - Aceles cual nesesa un ojeto direta. ** Verbos nontransitiva - Aceles cual no permete un ojeto direta. *Si, plu o min. On pote omete la ojeto pos un verbo transitiva: "me canta" = "me canta alga cosa nonspesifada"; "me bevi" = "me bevi alga cosa nonspesifada". Elefen ave un distingui forte entre verbos nontransitiva e transitiva. Si un verbo es fundal 'non'transitiva, lo deveni transitiva si on ajunta un ojeto: "la porte abri" → "la venta abri la porte". Ma si un verbo es fundal transitiva, lo no deveni 'non'transitiva si on omete la ojeto. Simon ---- Me ance vole demanda sur la figuras lingual. Me ia vide ce en la article multe de la traduis a lingua franca nova es con sinia de stela. Esce esta sinifia ce lo no es ancora fisada esa terma? *A cual article tu refere? Simon ** A Figuras lingual. ** Me no sabe perce multe de la traduis ala es marcada con steleta. La testo de la paje es multe vea (lo ia es copiada de la vici vea en 2008) e plen de eras e cualias vea. Si tu es preparante un varia nova de lo per Vicipedia, me sujesta sutrae la steletas. Simon Plu, me vole demanda sur sua clasi. La Vicipedia en engles fa un difere entre scemas e tropos, e en la varia en espaniol, los es divideda en "figuras de dicción" e "figuras de pensamiento". * Schemes / figuras de dicción - Xef, cambia la forma de la parolas. * Tropes / figuras de pensamiento - Cambia la sinifia de la parolas. La Vicipedia en frases fa un clasi plu complicada e me crede ce nos no nesesa fa esta * "Schemes" es sintatical – los pertine a la ordina de parolas o con la strutur de la frase cual resulta de acel ordina. "Tropes" es semantical – los pertine a la sinifias de la parolas usada, como en metafores o dises ironial. Acel es un bon distingui, serta. La vicipedia franses pare lista multe esemplos de ambos, ma ance la vicipedia engles fa esta. Simon ** E como nos nomi esta du grupos en lingua franca nova? ** Per "figure of speech", me sujesta "motif retorical". Si on nesesa tradui "schemes" e "tropes", me sujesta "motifes sintatical" e "motifes semantical". Ma vera, esta eticetas no es multe usosa en pratica. "Schemes" e "tropes" apare en la Vicipedia engles sola car lo gusta presenta ierarcias de consetas. Ma la motifes retorical no formi un ierarcia pur. Multe de los abita un zona gris entre sintatica e semantica. La distingui es partal fol. Simon Longia de esta paje Esta paje es aora estrema longa, e mea surfador esperia problemes en edita lo (an sola un parte). Cuando me usa la teclas ← e →, la cursor no move asta cuando me tape un letera o espeta per alga secondos. Otra pajes no presenta esta problem a me. Me sujesta ce tu move tua arcivo de discutes vea a un supaje, lasante asi sola la discutes presente. Simon Gramatica 2 Per es serta ce me ia comprende bon: * Frase composada: ** Coordina ** Suordina *** Suproposas nomin *** Suproposas ajetivin *** Suproposas averbin Do on ave: * Frases composada coordinada * Frases composada suordinada Asta asi tota coreta, si? * La cosa cual es "suordinada" es la suproposa. La frase intera no es "suordinada"; acel ta es asurda. Me sujesta dise "frases suordinante" per refere a frases cual conteni suproposas. Simon * Simil, la cosas cual es "coordinada" es la partes cual la frase junta, no la frase intera. Donce simil, me sujesta dise "frases coordinante". Simon Nos ave, en espaniol, otra tipo de frase cual es la oración yuxtapuesta. Lo es un frase cual no ave junta e pote funsiona como coordinada e suordinada. Mea sujesta es dise "frase composada aposada" per descrive acel frases cual no ave junta entre los e es liada con virgula, punto-virgula o dupunto. * Nos va come, vos va aprende gramatica. * Nun ia dise esta a nos: nos no ia sabe lo. Los aveni ance en engles, ma on tende regarda los como eras, a la min tradisional. "Frases aposada" ta sufisi per nomi los, me pensa. E tua esemplo du, con la dupunto, es du frases, no un composada. Simon *Me ta debe clari ce la aposa de du frases no es un era. Evidente on no pote parla o scrive sin fa lo. La era es la usa de un virgula per junta du frases aposada. On ave puntos, dupuntos, punto-virgulas, brasetas e linias orizonal per aida la aposa. La virgula ave ja tan multe otra usas ce lo es plu bon ce on evita ajunta un otra. Simon Gramatica 3 Grasias! Me ia ajunta tota tua coretis a du pajes cual me ia crea. Lo es como du libros de aprende. Me es ancora creante los ma peti a peti. This is one and this is the other one. Como on dise * Premolar tooth ** Cisa "bicuspide", car nos ave ja "tricuspide". Simon